El Cementerio
by Oskrdans28001
Summary: ¿Cuando una de tus mascotas muere, no te gustaría tenerla de vuelta? Sierra intento hacerle un favor a Cody, pero nunca pensó que terminaría así...


**El Cementerio**

**Bueno, antes de empezar, este fic esta inspirado, y también da referencias al libro de Stephen King **_**Pet Sematary**_**, por lo tanto, ni dicho libro, ni Total Drama me pertenecen…**

**Advertencias: Violencia, muertes de personajes**

**Sierra P.O.V.**

Me había despertado con mi alegría usual, de hecho, estaba muy entusiasmada, hace un par de días había oído hablar de que a Cody le gustaban las mascotas, específicamente, los pajaros, por lo que hice algo especial: No compre un simple pájaro, compre un genuino bebe Condor Andino en un viaje a Argentina con mis padres, lo llame Cody Jr., y lo deje en una caja al frente de su casa. El se veía emocionado, no lo vi desde entonces, por lo que hoy preguntare su opinión sobre el regalo. Me levante de mi cama, abrase un muñeco suyo que tenia junto a mi cama, y fui a cambiarme para ir a mi colegio.

-Hola Cody, ¿como estas?-pregunte tratando de parecer relajada, pero era imposible, estaba ansiosa por saber si le gusto o no, el no me respondió…

-¿Viste mi regalo?-le pregunte alegre, el solo me vio con algo de culpa

-Sierra, el cóndor, pues…esta…-me decía con culpa, yo entendí lo que me intentaba decir, solo lo vi decepcionada, creí que lo cuidaría mejor por ser de mi parte, luego vi a cierta chica gótica acercársele por detrás…

-Hey Cody, ¿recibiste mi paquete ayer?-le dijo la tal Gwen con alegría, ¿Qué acaso Gwen no soportaba a Cody? Arg, no soporto verlo con alguien más…

-Si Gwen, gracias por el regalo, te lo agradezco mucho-dijo con tono más relajado…

.-Tómalo como un gracias por ayudarme con Trent ayer, sabia que te gustaría…-le dijo la perra esa a Cody, yo no sabia que le había regalado, pero ignore ese detalle a pesar de que odiaba a esa perra asquerosa, fui a clase de biología, ahí uno aprende mucho sobre animales ¿no?, vi a una chica rubia con sueter verde meditando al terminar la clase, me le acerque curiosa…

-Oye…¿acaso sabes donde puedo conseguir un Condor Andino aquí en Toronto?-

-Estas preocupada por la muerte de Cody Jr., no fue culpa de Cody, te lo aseguro, pero, no, te será difícil conseguir uno…pero, hay un lugar en el que recupere a uno de mis amigos…Dexter…-me dijo en tono misterioso, yo no sabia de que hablaba, por lo que me sentí curiosa por saber

-Dexter era mi amigo comadreja, murió una noche por la culpa de un malvado automóvil que lo atropello sin piedad, Duncan, un punk algo siniestro que me encontré el dia siguiente, e conto sobre un lugar mágico, el cementerio al norte del capitolio de la ciudad, al enterrar a un animal en ese sitio, logran…volver a la vida, no le crei hasta que enterré a Dexter ahí, al día siguiente, estaba como lo había dejado aquella noche, alegre, algo sucio, pero mi amigo había vuelto, así que, quizá quieras intentar ayudar a Cody Jr…y eso haría feliz a tu amado-como sabia que amaba a Co…bueno era algo evidente, sabia que a Dawn la llamaban "brujita", "fenómeno" y otros insultos mas, pero esto era demasiado, ignore su rara historia y me fui a la siguiente clase, donde vi a Gwen hablar con Cody sobre aquel "regalo", ugh me daba asco verlos juntos, así que, al terminar la clase, fui a casa de Izzy, me presto un par de cosas de espionaje (no pregunten porque las tenia, ni siquiera yo lo se) y me puse a espiar en la casa de Cody, estaba solo jugando distraidamente con un gato, un gato negro con un collar de púas que decía "Gretchen"…-Asi que este era el dichoso regalo-me dije a mi misma, odiaba que Cody recibiera regalos de otras chicas, y mas de esa perra de Gwen, pero las piezas encajaban ahora…el famoso gato de Gwen mato a mi bebe Cóndor, por eso Cody estaba tan culpable, ¡Y aun conservaba esa cosa!, observe luego el cadáver de mi Cody Jr., y a Cody enterrarlo en su jardín, pensé un momento en la locura que me dijo Dawn, y, cuando dejo de observar, desenterré el cadáver, y me lo lleve al cementerio rápidamente en mi bicicleta, quizá era una locura, pero…Cody amaba ese pájaro, y si el estúpido gato de Gwen lo mato, quería devolverle la alegría que le causo la primera impresión, hice exactamente lo que Dawn me dijo, y espere a la mañana siguiente…

Me desperté de nuevo, como siempre lo hacia, y escuche un grito de la casa de Cody, crei que era de emoción, por lo que lo ignore, pero lo siguiente fue…extraño…

En todo el día no vi ni una señal de Cody, según el, sus padres estaban de viaje, pero era extraño que no fuera a clases, es decir, el tiene asistencia perfecta en todas las materias por el hecho de que usa un despertador marca Casio modelo D-5FG62 que siempre logra despertarlo de su cama tamaño matrimonial…siempre me imagino en esa cama con el…pero bueno, no hubo rastros de mi amado en todo el dia, cuando llegue a casa, note que un cierto olor a putrefacción salía de la casa de Cody, use la llave que había copiado anteriormente, y abri la puerta hábilmente, el resto no me lo podría creer…Cody Jr estaba comiendo los restos de la carne de Cody, que estaba bañado en un charco de sangre, Cody Jr se veía mucho mas grande, y disfrutaba el sabor de la carne de Cody, yo vi la escena impactada, me sentía culpable, pero en mi mente surgió una idea…

-Quiza funcione mejor…la segunda vez…-

**Y Bien, ¿Cómo quedo? Dejen reviews y díganme que tan mal quedo**


End file.
